User blog:DanielDelta.EXE/Papa’s Freezeria To Go Thoughts
Well there it is, my Freezeria To Go version that I might send to Flipline. This game takes place in the summer of June where Alberto/Penny/Your Worker takes charge of the Ice Cream Parlor at Calypso Island. Sorry for leaving Blanks in Stickers, there are some I need to think and then send to Flipline Studios! Holidays *Starlight Jubilee (Rank 6) (Unlocked with Boomer) (Favored by Boomer, Wally, Ember, Clair, Lisa, Indigo, Shannon, Scooter, & Roy) *Comet Con (Rank 11) (Unlocked with Iggy) (Favored by Iggy, Hope, Professor Fitz, Wylan B, Sarge Fan, Cletus, Brody, Wendy, & Moe) *Maple Mornings (Rank 16) (Unlocked with Cooper) (Favored by Cooper, Taylor, Matt, Johnny, James, Yippy, Emmlette, Duke Gotcha, Bruna Romano, Kaleb, & Clover) *Halloween (Rank 21) (Unlocked with Willow) (Favored by Willow, Joy, Akari, Vincent, Rhonda, Sasha, Mayor Mallow, Kasey O & Olivia) *Thanksgiving (Rank 26) (Unlocked with Sienna) (Favored by Sienna, Kingsley, Bertha, Allan, Yui, Steven, Franco, Boopsy & Bill, Hank, & Timm) *Christmas (Rank 31) (Unlocked with Santa) (Favored by Santa, Tony, Olga, Chester, Mr. Bombolony, Fernanda, Cecilia, Daniela, Mitch, Marty, & Rita) *New Year (Rank 36) (Unlocked with Xolo) (Favored by Xolo, Vicky, Xandra, Ivy, Nye, Big Pauly, Little Edoardo, Zoe, & Robby) *Valentine’s Day (Rank 41) (Unlocked with Scarlett) (Favored by Scarlett, Kayla, Amy, Radlynn, Cherissa, Sue, Rico, Greg, Prudence, Mesa, & Carlo Romano) *St. Paddy’s Day (Rank 46) (Unlocked with Georgito) (Favored by Georgito, Doan, Julep, Skyler, Ripley, Skip, Gino Romano, Elle, & Edna) *Cherry Blossom Festival (Rank 51) (Unlocked with Tohru) (Favored by Tohru, Mandi, Austin, Trishna, Koilee, Liezel, Peggy, Maggie, Drakson, & Crystal) *Big Top Carnival (Rank 56) (Unlocked with Sprinks the Clown) (Favored by Sprinks the Clown, Foodini, Hugo, Mary, Cameo, Rudy, Kenji, Whiff, Pinch Hitwell, Mary, Janana, & Mindy) *Summer Luau (Rank 61) (Unlocked with Utah) (Favored by Utah, Papa Louie, Kahuna, Hacky Zak, Nevada, Nick, Chuck, Connor, & Perri) Customers *Mandi (Tutorial) *Tony (Day 1) *Matt (Random) *Akari (Random) *Wally (Random) *Kayla (Random) *Hugo (Random) *Marty (Random) *Clair (Filler) *Lisa (Filler) *Ember (Filler) *Hope (Filler) *Wylan B (Filler) *Sarge Fan (Filler) *Moe (Filler) *Yippy (Filler) *Duke Gotcha (Filler) *Bruna Romano (Filler) *Kaleb (Filler) *Taylor (Filler) *Joy (Filler) *Vincent (Filler) *Kasey O (Filler) *Franco (Filler) *Allan (Filler) *Steven (Filler) *Bertha (Filler) *Fernanda (Filler) *Mitch (Filler) *Rita (Filler) *Daniela (Filler) *Robby (Filler) *Ivy (Filler) *Little Edoardo (Filler) *Radlynn (Filler) *Mesa (Filler) *Greg (Filler) *Carlo Romano (Filler) *Prudence (Filler) *Ripley (Filler) *Elle (Filler) *Edna (Filler) *Crystal (Filler) *Trishna (Filler) *Drakson (Filler) *Pinch Hitwell (Filler) *Deano (Filler) *Janana (Filler) *Mary (Filler) *Mindy (Filler) *Connor (Filler) *Chuck (Filler) *Nick (Filler) *Perri (Filler) *Rudy (Day 2) *Doan (Rank 2) *Vicky (Rank 3) *Austin (Rank 4) *Kingsley (Rank 5) *Boomer (Rank 6) *Indigo (Rank 7) *Shannon (Rank 8) *Scooter (Rank 9) *Roy (Rank 10) *Iggy (Rank 11) *Professor Fitz (Rank 12) *Cletus (Rank 13) *Brody (Rank 14) *Wendy (Rank 15) *Cooper (Rank 16) *Emmlette (Rank 17) *Johnny (Rank 18) *James (Rank 19) *Clover (Rank 20) *Willow (Rank 21) *Rhonda (Rank 22) *Sasha (Rank 23) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 24) *Olivia (Rank 25) *Sienna (Rank 26) *Boopsy & Bill (Rank 27) *Yui (Rank 28) *Hank (Rank 29) *Timm (Rank 30) *Santa (Rank 31) *Olga (Rank 32) *Chester (Rank 33) *Mr. Bombolony (Rank 34) *Cecilia (Rank 35) *Xolo (Rank 36) *Xandra (Rank 37) *Nye (Rank 38) *Big Pauly (Rank 39) *Zoe (Rank 40) *Scarlett (Rank 41) *Cherissa (Rank 42) *Sue (Rank 43) *Amy (Rank 44) *Rico (Rank 45) *Georgito (Rank 46) *Julep (Rank 47) *Skyler (Rank 48) *Gino Romano (Rank 49) *Skip (Rank 50) *Tohru (Rank 51) *Liezel (Rank 52) *Peggy (Rank 53) *Maggie (Rank 54) *Koilee (Rank 55) *Sprinks the Clown (Rank 56) *Foodini (Rank 57) *Cameo (Rank 58) *Kenji (Rank 59) *Whiff (Rank 60) *Utah (Rank 61) *Hacky Zak (Rank 62) *Nevada (Rank 63) *Kahuna (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Mousse (Monday) *Captain Cori (Tuesday) *Gremmie (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Whippa (Friday) *LePete (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients Cups *Small (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 15) *Medium (At Start) *Large (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 5) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (At Start) *Strawberry (At Start) *Creameo Bits (At Start) *Blueberries (At Start) *S’mores (Unlocked with Rudy on Day 2) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 4) *Marshmallows (Unlocked during Starlight Jubilee) *Blackberries (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 10) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 20) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked during Halloween) *Kiwi (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 33) *Yum & Ms Candy (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 35) *Peaches (Unlocked with Koilee at Rank 55) Mixable Syrups *Vanilla Syrup (At Start) *Chocolate Syrup (At Start) *Strawberry Syrup (At Start) *Banana Syrup (At Start) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 2) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked during Comet Con) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 24) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 30) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked during Christmas) *Rainbow Sherbert Syrup (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 40) *Neapolitian Syrup (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 45) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked during Summer Luau) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (At Start) *Chocolate Mousse (At Start) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 3) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked during New Year) *Mint Cream (Unlocked with Skip at Rank 50) *Peanut Butter Fluff (Unlocked with Whiff at Rank 60) *Maui Merangue (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Drizzle Toppings *Chocolate Drizzle (At Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (At Start) *Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked during Comet Con) *Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked during Maple Mornings) *Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked during Thanksgiving) *Blueberry Drizzle (Unlocked during New Year) *White Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked during Cherry Blossom Fest) Shaker Toppings *Rainbow Sprinkles (At Start) *Chocolate Chips (At Start) *Crushed Peanuts (At Start) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 9) *Shaved Mints (Unlocked during Halloween) *Butterzinger Bits (Unlocked during Thanksgiving) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked during Christmas) *Pomegranate (Unlocked During Valentine's Day) *Toasted Coconut (Unlocked during Cherry Blossom Fest) *Cupcake Bites(Unlocked during Big Top Carnival) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked during Summer Luau) Placeable Toppings *Cherries (At Start) *Creameo (At Start) *Bananas (At Start) *Cookies (At Start) *Gummy Onion (Unlocked during Comet Con) *Waffle Cone Wedge (Unlocked during Maple Mornings) *Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 25) *Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked during Thanksgiving) *Gummy Worm (Unlocked during New Year) *Strawberry Wafer (Unlocked during Valentine's Day) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked during St. Paddy's Day) *Cloudberry (Unlocked during Cherry Blossom Fest) Holiday Ingredients Starlight Jubilee *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 6) *Candy Stars (Unlocked At Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Unlocked with Indigo at Rank 7) *Crackle Crumbs (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 8) *Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 9) Comet Con *Astronaut Ice Cream (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 11) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked Day 2 of Comet Con) *HyperGreen Drizzle (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 12) *Cosmic Coconut (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 13) *UFO Wafer (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 14) Maple Mornings *Maple Syrup (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 16) *Cinnamon Roll (Unlocked At Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Emmlette at Rank 17) *Chocolate Bacon (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 18) *Waffle Stick (Unlocked with James at Rank 19) Halloween *Tiger Tail Syrup (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 21) *Candy Corn (Unlocked At Day 2 of Halloween) *Witch’s Brew Drizzle (Unlocked with Rhonda at Rank 22) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 23) *Candy Jack-o-Lantern (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 24) Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 26) *Pralines (Unlocked at Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Creme Brûlée Drizzle (Unlocked with Boopsy & Bill at Rank 27) *Autumn Leaf Sprinkles (Unlocked with Yui at Rank 28) *Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 29) Christmas *Peppermint Syrup (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 31) *Gingerbread Men (Unlocked Day 2 of Christmas) *Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 32) *Frostcaps (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 33) *Candy Present (Unlocked with Mr. Bombolony at Rank 34) New Year *Tutti-Fruiti Syrup (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36) *Licorice Allsorts (Unlocked Day 2 of New Year) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 37) *Countdown Sprinkles (Unlocked with Nye at Rank 38) *Yum & M Cookie (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 39) Valentine's Day *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 41) *Bubblegum Syrup (Unlocked at Day 2 of Valentine's Day *Cherry Cheesecake Drizzle (Unlocked with Cherissa at Rank 42) *X & O Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 43) *Candy Heart (Unlocked with Amy at Rank 44) St. Paddy's Day *Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 46) *Mint Bars (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Key Lime Drizzle (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 47) *Lucky 7 Sprinkles (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 48) *Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 49) Cherry Blossom Festival *Matcha Syrup (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 51) *Boba Bubbles (Unlocked Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Fest) *Hakuto Drizzle (Unlocked with Liezel at Rank 52) *Konpeito (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 53) *Sakuramochi (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 54) Big Top Carnival *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked with Sprinks the Clown at Rank 56) *Caramel Apples (Unlocked Day 2 of Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate Banana Drizzle (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 57) *Candy Jack (Unlocked with Cameo at Rank 58) *Saltwater Taffy (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 59) Summer Luau *Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 61) *Pineapple (Unlocked Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Mango Drizzle (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 62) *Splashberry Derps (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 63) *Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 64) Ranks Stickers Trivia *During Halloween Captain Cori is dressed as a Ghost Pirate *Nick can be your last customer when used a special quickly. *All Summer Luau Unlockables have Style Hs (And yes I also mean Papa's Swim outfit) *This will be the 1st game where Cletus doesn't favor a Spring holiday Category:Blog posts